


when you cant sleep at night

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, THIS IS SO MUCH, btw im never updating here again, im sosorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this like three years ago but it's been chilling in my drafts so when i wanted to send it to someone but there was no ending because i'd only written like half of it i made one up and you'll be able to tell where it startsi'm never going to upload anything on this account again most likely but if u like marvel u can look at my other profile where i mostly do narration and a lot of angst [its @nystxgmic]





	when you cant sleep at night

“so you guys get that kind of feedback from your fans a lot, right? y’know, cause you’re such close friends; there’s gotta be some rumors floating around.”

kellin takes the mic with a small smile. “yeah, we get that stuff all the time, actually. but there’s nothing going on, I swear. If you want to think about me and vic having sex, well, whatever helps you sleep at night,” he laughs.

the girl who’s interviewing them laughs with him, and then, taking the mic back from him, says, “well, I think that’s time. it was awesome to have you here; I for one am super stoked for your new album so I really hope you come back on our show to talk about it. thank you so much.”

they shake hands, and kellin leaves the building with a genuine smile. his favorite part of his job is when people tell him they’re looking forward to hearing more of his music. he loves that.

when he gets back to the hotel room, vic’s sitting on one of the beds, phone in hand. he barely looks up when kellin enters. “I watched your interview live stream,” he says. his eyes still haven’t left his twitter feed.

“oh yeah? what did you think?” kellin says, sitting down next to him.

“there’s nothing going on, I swear,” he smirks, imitating kellin’s sincere tone. “did you see the way she looked at you? I think she was into you, dude.”

kellin laughs. “jealous much?”

”me? jealous?never,” vic says, and pulls kellin into a kiss by the front of his shirt.

it heats up quickly; vic’s hands tangle in kellin’s hair as he pulls him closer. kellin practically tears vic’s shirt over his head, and then his own. vic pushes kellin backwards onto the soft mattress before straddling him and kissing him passionately.

by the time vic pulls away, kellin is gasping for breath, pupils almost fully dilated. “fuck, vic, please,” he whispers, almost unable to get the words out.

”what’d you say, babe?” vic replies, looking down at kellin innocently.

“fuck me, please, oh my god, vic, please,” kellin manages, glancing at the growing bulge under his leather skinny jeans.

vic smirks again, running a hand from his chest to the button of his pants, but not quite touching him, not quite. kellin tries to lift his hips to reach the touch, but vic grabs his hair and roughly pulls him back down onto the bed.

suddenly, a figure appears in the doorway. they freeze. a voice booms from every inch of the room, every crack in the wall, as the absolute unit comes into view.

_**I THINK MOTO MOTO LIKE YOU.** _

the noise is deafening. v*c turns to hsi goth girlfriend and says, “i don’t feel so good.”

they both die

**Author's Note:**

> leAvE a cOmMeNt iF yOu eNJoYeD iT


End file.
